In peer-to-peer networks, a first device connects with one or more peer devices to facilitate data acquisition or other communications. A peer matching service can manage peer matching of the devices in order to associate the devices for facilitating the data acquisition. For instance, the peer matching service may use one or more algorithms to determine desirable peer devices for matching or association. The peer matching service may associate devices as peers based on the devices having a same or similar external internet protocol (IP) address, which may be assumed to indicate that the devices are part of the same local area network (LAN) or other underlying network. In private networks, however, it is possible to have an architecture based on which devices associated with the same external IP address may not necessarily be accessible to one another. For example, a private network may have multiple subnetworks of connected devices, where devices of one subnetwork may not have access to devices of other subnetworks. The subnetworks, however, may be coupled to the same router such that the external IP address for each of the devices of the subnetworks may be the same. Thus, present mechanisms for associating peer devices may result in associating devices based on external IP address though the devices may not be able to communicate with one another within the corresponding private network. In other network configurations, devices within a subnetwork or otherwise accessible by one another may be associated with different routers or other network components causing different external IP addresses, and thus may not be matched, by the peer matching service, for peer-to-peer communications though matching may be possible and/or desirous.